


chaotic

by stupidlyinlove



Series: stupid in love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, i dont know omg, nomin, slight hyuckhei, slight johnyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlyinlove/pseuds/stupidlyinlove
Summary: His phone vibrated on his study desk. Jeno eyed the caller, and when he saw Donghyuck’s name, he hummed. Bet that kid was going to rant about Wong Yukhei again. He always did that as if Jeno had nothing else to do. If it wasn’t Jeno, Donghyuck would go to Jaemin. Sure, Jaemin didn’t care much because Jaemin liked to gossip.He slide answered and put on the call on loud speaker. He continued writing his now four pages of essay while preparing his ears what was coming.But instead, it wasn’t a loud cheer with high squeal greetings he got. It was a sob. “J – Jeno…” cried Dongyuck to the phone.He quickly picked up the phone and turned off the speaker and put the phone on his ear. “Hyuck? Is everything alright? Where are you? Are you hurt?”





	chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> this is the continuation of 2 weeks. i dont know if this is any better but uhhh enjoy! i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and lack of vocab and everything :D

Jeno bobbed his head slightly to the rhythm of pop music he put on in his bedroom. He always needed music while doing his homework or else he could never get them finish. Once or twice he’d noticed his mother walked passed by his room to see what was he doing. Of course Jeno wouldn’t slack off, she should know better. He’s never that kind of student. He wasn’t named one of the top students in school for nothing. 

His phone vibrated on his study desk. Jeno eyed the caller, and when he saw Donghyuck’s name, he hummed. Bet that kid was going to rant about Wong Yukhei again. He always did that as if Jeno had nothing else to do. If it wasn’t Jeno, Donghyuck would go to Jaemin. Sure, Jaemin didn’t care much because Jaemin liked these kind of things and he talked a lot, just like Donghyuck himself.

He slide answered and put on the call on loud speaker. He continued writing his now four pages of essay while preparing his ears what was coming.

But instead, it wasn’t a loud cheer with high squeal greetings he got. It was a sob. “J – Jeno…” cried Dongyuck to the phone.

He quickly picked up the phone and turned off the speaker and put the phone on his ear. “Hyuck? Is everything alright? Where are you? Are you hurt?”

Donghyuck sobbed again. He was having a hard time to breathe and speak. “I – I don’t – know – w-where – I – am.” Jeno heard him cried. Jeno stood up from his seat, put on his hoodie and sprinted out of his room. He ran down the stairs and in a blink he’s out of the house. He heard his mother calling for him but he ignored her.

“Hyuck, what’s wrong? Please, do you really not know where you are?”

Donghyuck didn’t say anything but kept on crying. This didn’t make Jeno feel any better. He was running but he didn’t know where he should go. That made him stopped. He took a deep breath to ease his heart. “Listen, I’m gonna hang up for a while, okay? You have your location on, right? I’ll track you down. Okay, Hyuckie?”

The other boy sniffed. “Okay…” he said quietly. Then he hung up the call. Jeno then quickly called Jaemin.

“Isn’t it my most handsome boyfriend?!” Jaemin squealed happily on the line. Jeno groaned at that.

“Jaemin we don’t have time for this,” he said seriously. He was walking fast now. He had to get to Donghyuck as quickly as possible. He’s worried. So, so worried because Donghyuck never cried like this.

“Aww, what is it?” Jaemin never took things too seriously.

“It’s Hyuck. He’s crying.” With that Jaemin went quiet. Jaemin was as close to Donghyuck as Jaemin. He knew Donghyuck very well, just the same as Jeno. “He said he didn’t know where he is. I’m going to track his location. You do the same.”

“Alright,” Jaemin replied seriously and hung up.

 

 

 

The location based on Donghyuck’s phone was located in some playground in a neighborhood he never went before. Jeno entered the dimmed lit playground, eyes looking intently for any appearance on Donghyuck. He walked in deeper into the playground. Jeno saw Donghyuck sitting on a platform at the playground slides. Donghyuck was hugging his knees with his head buried in his hands.

Jeno let out a sigh of relief to at least see Donghyuck was alright. He walked over to the slides and climbed up to the platform. When he heard Jeno’s footsteps, Donghyuck raised his head. Through the dimmed light from the lamp poles around the playground, Jeno could see how wrecked Donghyuck looked like. His face was wet with tears and flushed red.

“Jeno…” Donghyuck cried. Jeno went to Donghyuck and hugged him. The boy cried in the crook of Jeno’s neck.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jeno felt like he was going to cry too. Jeno rubbed Donghyuck’s small back.

Jaemin arrived a few seconds later, taking in deep breath because he was running too. Both him and Jeno exchanged looks. Jaemin asked what was wrong with his eyes, Jeno could only shook his head. He didn’t know either.

Jaemin took a sit on the other side of Donghyuck. He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder to pull him away softly from Jeno. When Donghyuck turned to him, Jaemin cupped his face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “Hyuckie, what’s wrong?” he asked. He leveled his eyes with Donghyuck’s. “You know you always can tell us everything, right?” he wiped away other falling tears again.

“I – it’s – Yukhei.” Donghyuck sobbed harder at the mentioned of Yukhei. Both Jaemin and Jeno frowned in confusion and worries. Jaemin looked at Jeno with wide eyes. Jaemin looked as though he was going to murder someone.

“Yukhei? What did he do?” Jaemin asked rather angrily. “Did he hurt you? Did he do something bad to you?” Jaemin checked for any bruises on Donghyuck’s neck and hands.

Now it hit Jeno. Donghyuck did tell him before but he wasn’t listening. As today was his and Yukhei’s last day of suspension, Donghyuck was going to take him to the theme park and confess when they rode the Ferris wheel. “Did you confess to him? Did he reject you? Did he say something bad?” All sorts of things flashed through his mind. He didn’t know Yukhei well but he always thought Yukhei was a kind guy.

Donghyuck cried harder then. He dropped his head on Jaemin’s shoulder and hugged his best friend tightly. Jaemin and Jeno got more bewildered. “Come on, Hyuckie. Tell us what did he do?” Jaemin cooed.

“I – didn’t – confess…”

“And then?”

Donghyuck sniffed and tighten his gripped around Jaemin. Jaemin patted the boy’s back while Jeno rubbed some warmth on his arms. “Someone – called – him – before – I – can – confess...”

“Yes… and?”

“It – it – was…” Donghyuck stopped to cry harder.

“It was what, Hyuck?” Jeno asked softly.

“It – was – his – boyfriend…” saying that word must be so painful to Donghyuck because he cried even harder and tightened his gripped more around Jaemin. Both Jaemin and Jeno were kind of relief that Yukhei didn’t do anything bad to Donghyuck but felt some kind of sympathy to him as well.

“Oh god…” Jeno breathed out.

 

 

  


  


 

The two boys didn’t know what exactly happened to their best friend but one day, Donghyuck came running to the empty class and went straight ahead to their tables. Jeno and Jaemin were just finishing their lunches at that time.

“Wassup?” Jaemin asked as he packed his bento away. “Candies?” he held up some strawberry flavored candies. Jeno and Donghyuck said no.

As Donghyuck caught his breath, his blushed on the face couldn’t be ignored. They had never seen him in this kind of state. “What’s wrong?” this time it was Jeno who asked.

“There…” Donghyuck started. Jeno and Jaemin looked at their best friend intently. “There was a really cute boy.”

The two boys rolled their eyes. They went back doing their own work.

“Oh, come on! I was always there when each of you ranting cringey shits about each other!” Donghyuck pouted.

Jeno giggled. “Okay, okay. What is it?”

From that day on, Donghyuck always talked about this one senior from their school. Donghyuck would go on for hours about how cute he was in those big glasses, how perfect he was in his school uniform and how amazing he was by the way he walked. Donghyuck never had a crush on someone this hard to Jeno and Jaemin’s acknowledge.

Donghyuck was so head of heels on this Wong Yukhei guy.

And one day they found out that Donghyuck picked a fight with Joon again, and Yukhei was involved too. Jeno and Jaemin thought that maybe it was meant to be for their friend. What more when on the first day of his suspension, Donghyuck had spammed their gc with exclamation marks all over the place saying he met Yukhei at McDonald’s and how they were eating together and how Yukhei asked if he wanted to see a movie and how he fell asleep on Yukhei’s shoulder.

When the two boys met Yukhei that evening, they found Yukhei was a good guy. He was funny too. By that, they approved Yukhei if Donghyuck wanted to be with him. On their way home they couldn’t stop teasing Donghyuck who was looking so happy.

Donghyuck was the happiest in the past two weeks. Every day filled his excitement at the end of the day. It was only that one time he was upset with his dad but Yukhei made it all up. Donghyuck even told them how he had gotten on a better relationship with dad again. All thanks to Yukhei.

 

  


 

  


But now…

Jeno had called up a taxi. Jaemin had called his mom saying he’d be staying at Jeno’s for tonight and that he’d be coming home at dawn to get ready for school. The reason they chose Jeno’s house was because Jeno had the biggest bed, so the three of them can crammed together without one having to fall over.

On their ride home, Donghyuck fell asleep on Jeno’s shoulder. He must be so tired from all the crying. Because of the taxi couldn’t go up to Jeno’s house due to the steep and narrow roads, Jaemin volunteered to carry Donghyuck on his back.

Jaemin put Donghyuck down softly on the bed. By that time, Jeno’s mom came to his room, looking extremely mad. When she saw Jaemin and a sleeping Donghyuck she frowned in confusion. “Come here, sweetheart,” she beckoning to Jeno. Jeno sighed.

He explained everything to her – he lied about Donghyuck’s crush on Yukhei though, he just told her how Donghyuck was having a bad day again with his dad – and she let him go. She just told him instead of running out like that, tell her first so she wouldn’t be so worried. He apologized and kissed her on the cheek.

When he went back to his room, he found Jaemin was wiping Donghyuck’s face with wet towel. He then wiped Donghyuck’s hands and feet. Jaemin had taken of Donghyuck’s jacket and shoes earlier. He even had changed the socks to cleaner ones – they were Jeno’s obviously.

They sat staring at sleeping Donghyuck on the bed. Feeling sorry for their best friend.

“What do we do, Jeno?” Jaemin asked, he rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s hand and held it.

“I don’t know, Jaemin…”

 

 

 

. . .

 

  


 

Jaemin woke him up at dawn. He said he’d be going home to get his school uniform and bag. “I’ll see you at school, okay?” he kissed Jeno’s lips and forehead. Jeno fell back to sleep with Donghyuck curled up to his side like a baby. He then pulled his best friend into his arms. They felt more comfortable like that.

Jeno woke up again an hour later. He still got another hour before the school start. He cursed under his breath when he saw his unfinished essay. But then remembered he didn’t have to submit it today. Thank god that’s the only homework he didn’t finish.

He was putting on his black blazer when Donghyuck stirred up and opened his eyes. Jeno smiled. “Morning, sunshine,” he chimed while buttoning his blazer and the cuffs. “I thought of letting you sleep here. I told my parents you’re not feeling well to go to school.”

Donghyuck sit up and rubbed his face. The trails of dried tears were still evident on his cheeks. Donghyuck had probably woken up some time earlier and cried again. “Nah, I’ll just go home. Your mom will ask questions.” He got off the bed and made a beeline to the bathroom to wash his face.

 

 

They walked side by side to the bus stop. The morning air was quite chilly, Donghyuck hugged himself to get some warmth.

“What am I supposed to say when the teacher asked?” Jeno asked when they reached the bus stop. There were a few other students waiting. Two female students kept looking at Jeno, it’s no surprise as he was too good looking.

Donghyuck shrugged. “I’ll ask Taeyong to call the school.”

It’s something rare for Jeno to hear Donghyuck mentioned Taeyong like he was important in Donghyuck’s life. He vaguely remembered how much Donghyuck disliked that man before. But after some times, if Donghyuck needed a favor, he’d be asking Taeyong. Jeno didn’t know if Donghyuck was taking advantage or what. Still, Donghyuck wasn’t that bad. It’s just there were times he said irrational things because he was angry.

“Well, then that’s good.”

The bus arrived a few minutes later. Jeno and Donghyuck took the very last seats. Donghyuck sat by the window and then rested his head on it. His expression was as blank as a piece of white paper. Jeno couldn’t tell what he was thinking, even if he’s thinking anything right now.

They arrived the school ten minutes later. “Don’t fall asleep or else you’ll miss the stop,” Jeno said to Donghyuck jokingly. Unfortunately, the latter just hummed without looking at him. When Jeno got off the bus, Donghyuck was still like that, staring into spaces. Jeno watched the bus disappeared around the corner.

 

 

  


 

. . .

  


  


  


 

Jeno broke apart from the kiss. “We need to help Donghyuck,” he said as he got off from Jaemin’s laps. They were supposed to be doing their homework but then Jaemin wanted to get all touchy and sweet with Jeno, distracting him from his homework. 

Jaemin groaned as he tipped his head back. It’s not like he didn’t want to help his best friend but Donghyuck had been ignoring them for three days. He didn’t call, didn’t text and didn’t come to school. Both Jeno and Jaemin were too afraid to call Mr. Seo and they didn’t have Taeyong’s phone number.

“I say we go to his house,” Jeno suggested.

“And meet Hyuck’s dad? No thanks,” Jaemin was reminded that time how Donghyuck and his dad had an argument right in front of their eyes. Mr. Seo then kicked them out of the house. Donghyuck was grounded then. He shuddered as the thought came back to him and he mentioned it to Jeno.

Jeno rolled his eyes. That was like 3 years ago. “Donghyuck did say he’s on a better terms with his dad now. I’m sure we’ll be good,” Jeno said positively. “If you’re not going then I’ll go.” He stood up and got his back.

“Okay, okay…” Jaemin resigned in the end.

 

 

 

It was their 'luck' perhaps that the one who opened the door was Mr. Seo himself. Upon seeing the two of them, instead of a scowl, the man smiled a little at them. “Kids, come in... come in,” he invited the boys in. “Donghyuck is up in his room,” Mr. Seo said. Jeno and Jaemin nodded, making their way to the stairs.

However, they were stopped by the man. “Kids…” he said. Jeno and Jaemin turned to him, slightly afraid. “Did something happen to Hyuck?” he asked. “He’s not leaving his room. He didn’t want to go to school. He didn’t even want to let me to take him to the clinic.”

Jeno and Jaemin turned to each other. Silently telling one another to talk to the man. In the end, Jaemin lost. “He’s got some… issues…” Jeno cursed in his head the moment Mr. Seo had a frown on his face. “But we’ll talk to him!” Jaemin said quickly. “We’ll make sure he’ll feel better by tonight.” Both of them then laughed sheepishly.

“Yeah…” Jeno agreed.

Mr. Seo eyed them suspiciously. The two boys prayed in their hearts for Mr. Seo did not press the matter anymore. Maybe god was on their side because Mr. Seo nodded his head and told them to tell Donghyuck to eat something.

“Alright, sir.”

 

 

 

To say Donghyuck was in a mess was an exaggeration because he was not. He looked completely alright. He looked how he normally looked like. He didn’t look as terrible like he was three days. Jeno was kind of thought maybe Donghyuck would like he had been in the worst breakup of the history. “Hey, guys,” he said flatly as he opened the door and letting them in.

Donghyuck plopped down on his bed, got his phone and continued playing the game he played earlier.

Jeno and Jaemin settled at the foot of the bed. They were both bewildered with Donghyuck. “Hyuck, you alright?” Jeno asked first.

Donghyuck looked at them over his phone quickly. “Yeah, why?”

Jeno frowned in confusion. “Then why didn’t you go to school?”

“And see Yukhei?” Donghyuck chuckled. “I think the fuck not.”

“Aww, come on, Hyuck,” Jaemin groaned. “Don’t be like this. It’s just a teenage-”

“Teenage immature love?” Donghyuck continued for Jaemin. “I fell in love for the first time and I got rejected. What hurts the most is that the one I loved didn’t even know I loved him and he rejected me without even having to tell it right in front of my face.”

Jeno sighed. “Hyuck, you didn’t know.”

Donghyuck put down his phone. “Yes, because I didn’t know made me feel like I’m the world’s most dumbest person ever.”

Jeno knew it’s no use to fight Donghyuck anymore.

“Don’t you guys come to me and bitching about this when I remember each one of you came crying to me about how you think you guys didn’t have a chance with each other,” Donghyuck snapped before getting back to his phone.

The two boys looked at each other, face flushed. They both remembered well some years ago how Donghyuck was their shoulder to lean and cry on. Donghyuck was always there when each of them came crying about their love life. Jeno cried to Donghyuck about Jaemin and Jaemin cried to Donghyuck about Jeno. Donghyuck then got too frustrated and set them up.

“Then, what are you going to do now?” Jaemin asked then.

“I’ll transfer to another school,” Donghyuck said curtly as if he’s expecting them to ask him that.

“What?!” exclaimed Jeno and Jaemin in unision. Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Yes. I’ll transfer to that school Taeyong teaches at.”

Both of them gaped at their friend like Donghyuck had grown another head. “But, Hyuck,” Jeno started but he then closed his mouth because he was lost for words. He didn’t know what to say. This was too shocking.

Donghyuck sighed heavily and sat up. “For fuck’s sake. I’ll be moving school, not country. I’ll still be here. I’ll still live in this house, this is my bedroom and my bed.” He thumped the bed a few times. “We can still hang out every day. The school is quite far but like I care. Taeyong comes here every day like it means nothing.”

Jeno gave up. There’s really no stopping Donghyuck now that he had everything planned in his head. “Okay, then,” the only thing he said. If that was what Donghyuck think that would make him happy, then who was Jeno to stop him?

 

 

  


“We can’t just let him do that,” Jaemin told him on their way back home. The day was getting dark. The two of them walked together with their hands intertwined.

Jeno stopped to face his boyfriend. “We can,” he said flatly. He looked at Jaemin straight in the eyes. “You know how Donghyuck is. Once he made his mind on something, he’ll never back out.” Jaemin groaned in annoyance. Jeno cupped the other’s face to make him look back. “Jaemin, please. Let’s respect him. Let’s do this for him. Okay?” Jeno said with much softness in his voice. “Like he said, he’s only moving school. He is still here.”

In the end, Jaemin sighed. “Okay.” Jeno smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

 

 

  


 

. . .

 

  


  


 

 

Jeno was friends with Donghyuck first because they were neighbors for years until Jeno’s family move to another house and Donghyuck too. They used to go to the same kindergarten, the same elementary school and now they went to the same high school. Jeno knew Donghyuck so well by the back of his hands and vice versa.

They met Jaemin on their third year of elementary school. To be exact, Donghyuck met Jaemin first and somehow these two clicked and became friends. Jeno at some point felt jealous because what if Donghyuck left him to be friends with Jaemin who was much funnier and friendlier. Unlike Jeno who devoted most of his time on books and studies. At that time, Jeno and Jaemin were still awkward with each other. The three of them, Donghyuck always stayed in the middle. Jeno rarely had a chance to talk to Jaemin. He didn’t want to.

Maybe he was shy. Jaemin was kind of cute. He didn’t know.

Until one day, Donghyuck had a fever, he was absent from school for a whole week. Jeno had no friends to hang out with. That’s when Jaemin came in. Jaemin walked with him to school. Jaemin ate lunch with him. Jaemin was his gym partner. Jaemin was his lab partner. They did everything together, even if they didn’t talk much.

When in doubt, Donghyuck was the one he’d seek for. On the first year of high school, he realized then that he liked Jaemin but their relationship with each other remained the same. Donghyuck was still in the middle of them. Jeno was too upset about it he came crying to Donghyuck.

“Just tell him you like, for god’s sake,” Donghyuck said, not looking from his comic.

Jeno sniffed. “But… what if he didn’t feel the same way?”

“Then fuck him, you deserve someone better.”

Jeno didn’t know what Jaemin had told Donghyuck because one day he had enough of them. Donghyuck called up telling they’re hanging out together. When they were in a restaurant, Donghyuck stayed for ten minutes before he excusing himself, saying he had to go to the toilet.

He didn’t return fifteen minutes later. Not even the next fifteen. An hour passed by, the two realized Donghyuck had set them up. With a blush on his face Jaemin said, “I… I guess… it’s just the two of us.”

Nothing was ever romantic that day. They went to an arcade, book store and café. And when Jaemin dropped Jeno off at his house, he kissed Jeno. That’s how their relationship started and bloomed.

All thanks to Donghyuck.

 

 

  


 

 

. . .

  


  


 

 

 

Jeno was poring over his notebook in the hallway when he was stopped by someone. He looked up and it was Yukhei. His eyes widened. “Y-yukhei…”

“I want to ask you something,” he said. “Where’s Donghyuck?”

Jeno got all nervous. He’s sure Donghyuck didn’t want him to tell Yukhei. He looked at everywhere but Yukhei, looking for excuses. Before he could come up with something, he was pushed aside and the next thing he knew, Yukhei was on the floor, his glasses fell off his face. Jaemin had punched him. A few girls shrieked.

“Fuck off, you fucker!” Jaemin yelled. He was to go at Yukhei again but Jeno was faster. He grabbed Jaemin from behind, stopping him. “Because of you Donghyuck is hurt!” Jaemin flailed around. “Because of you, he decided to move!”

“Jaemin, stop!” Jeno tried his best to get Jaemin back. He then went to face Jaemin. Other students have surrounded them, trying to see what was going on. Jaemin was still struggling and cursing. Jeno had enough. “STOP!” he yelled. Jaemin stopped. He knew Jeno never got angry and when he did, it was never good news.

Jeno pulled Jaemin away from the scene. They turned to a corner and walked down the hallway fast. “What the hell are you doing?” Jeno said through gritted teeth once they’re in a deserted hallway. “What the _fuck_ are you thinking?!”

Jaemin winced. He rarely heard Jeno cursed, it’s kind of scary. “Yukhei that asshole-”

“The last time I check, we didn’t know he’s in a relationship,” Jeno cut him off. “So, don’t you go and blaming him!”

“Oh, so you’re saying this is Hyuck’s fault then?”

Jeno glared at him, Jaemin flinched. “I didn’t fucking say that! It’s none of their fault.” Jeno wanted to leave, him getting angry was never good for himself. He’d get headache over it. “Don’t you dare repeating the same thing you did earlier to Yukhei. Or else…”

He left Jaemin alone.

 

 

  


 

. . .

  


  


 

 

Jeno was alone in the library. He didn’t know where Jaemin had gone to. It’s been two days they didn’t talk to each other. Yes, Jeno was upset. Jaemin should know better than to go and punched Yukhei in the face. Not only that, his clean record might be tainted. Jeno was not having any of it.

Just as he thought about Yukhei, he came and sat across Jeno at the table. Jeno looked up to see the now turned purple bruise on his cheek. Jaemin really punched him that hard, huh?

“I’m sorry about the other day,” Jeno said quietly. He went back to his book.

“It’s alright,” Yukhei said. “But…” Jeno looked up. “Now that I got a punch, I deserved an explanation.” The things Jeno had been dreading of finally came.

He sighed and closed his book. “Donghyuck will kill me,” he muttered under his breath.

“It’s okay. I’ll back you up,” Yukhei heard him. “Where is he?”

Jeno smiled. “He’s alright. He’s doing well.” Yukhei eyed him in confusion. “I bet you didn’t know he liked you, right?”

Yukhei’s mouth agape. He was definitely confused. “What?”

Jeno nodded his head. “Yeah… I didn’t know how did it happen but he had been liking you since the start of the semester,” Jeno thought for a second. “That’s when you moved in right?”

“Y-yes… that’s right but-”

“But it’s weird? You never think of him anything more than a friend, right? As you’re in a relationship already?”

Yukhei nodded. “Yes, how did you know? How is it -” he couldn’t finish his word as he finally got it.

“Yeah, that day when you guys were at the theme park, Hyuck had told me he was going to confess at the Ferris wheel. As typical as it sounds, that’s what he had planned,” Jeno explained.

Yukhei dropped his face in hands. He probably remembered now what happened. “God… no wonder he went so quiet after the phone call…” he said in his hands. He looked back up at Jeno. “I feel so guilty…”

Jeno shook his head. “No, don’t feel like that. It’s not your fault. It’s neither Hyuck’s fault. He didn’t know and you didn’t tell him earlier,” Jeno said in order to comfort Yukhei. “Don’t beat yourself because of this. Yes, it is true Hyuck is still hurting because this is his first time falling in love. But it was never your responsibilities to make him feel better.” Jeno opened his book again. “I think… you should go and talk to him…”

Yukhei studied Jeno’s face for a while. “Yeah… maybe I should… I don’t want him to be sad or anything because of me,” Yukhei agreed. “He deserves better…”

Jeno smiled.

 

 

 

When he left the library, his phone vibrated. He took it out and saw Donghyuck’s name on the screen.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO DO? CAN’T YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE?!” Jeno got the phone away from his ear when he heard Donghyuck screaming. “If any of you little shits come crying at me again I swear to god I’m moving out of town!”

Guess Jaemin had gone to seek for Donghyuck, crying at the boy about their little fight.

Jeno let out a sigh of exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
